Midnight
by ms-author-aka Krystal
Summary: Dante Swan, a normal kid that lives with his dad ever since his mom left them, as a Attetion deprived boy, his loud and happy to cover up his pain. When the mysterious cullens move to town, will he find what he was looking for. A family     B is boy Dante
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOUGE**

* * *

I was only 7 years old when my mom left me and Charlie. I don't think I could ever really forget that day that basically ruined my entire young life. We were at the airport in port Angeles. It was raining, which wasn't something new in Forks.

I was wearing my favorite Green and blue Hoody and faded jeans and dad was in his police uniform. Charlie didn't look happy, he looked like he had aged at least ten years during all the arguments he had with Renee. I remember all the arguments too. They were mostly about food, money, and bills. But sometimes they were about me.

Renee didn't look much better than Charlie, but she had pounded on the make-up o cover up the bags under her eyes and her red puffy eyes. She had a couple of suitcases, just carrying cloths and my favorite stuffed elephant that I had given her.

At the time I just thought that she was going on a vacation and she would be back in a week or so. If I had known that she was leaving for good, I probably would have tried to hitch a ride in one of the suitcases.

"Renee…" Charlie's voice sounded weary. "Renee, don't do this. At least take our son."

He nearly begged, shoving me away from his side to in front of Renee.

I looked up at mom, confusion written across my face. My grabbed me and pulled my into a tight back breaking hug. I felt warm tears against my neck as I heard her sob.

"I can't do that Charlie… I-I don't know where I'm going yet." she pulled away from me, keeping her hands around my shoulders. "But I need to know that Dante is safe. I need to know that you'll take care of my baby boy." she sound strangled, and tears were streaming down her face.

"Mom wants wrong?" I asked hesitantly, reaching up to touch her wet cheek. "Why are you crying?"

She but her hand over mine and smiled at me. But it didn't reach her eyes at all. She got down on her knees so she was at my level and grabbed my face with both hands. She stroked my face gently. "Dante." she started, I know she was serious when she said my whole name inside of my nickname Moose, don't ask, my parents have weird nicknames. "I have to go away now. And I'm not coming back.' she said, pain and aguish was in her eyes as I struggled to understand what she meant.

I got the leaving part, lots of times after arguments with dad she would go and stay at a hotel or something but she always, always came back. Mom watched my reaction carefully, her hands never leaving my face as millions of emotions flashed across my face. Fear, confusion, pain, hurt, anger, and finally realization

. "No… no no no no no no!" I yelled out, grapping onto her coat and pulling myself closer to her. I felt my eyes sting, as tears fell put. I small part of me felt a bit ashamed that I was crying in font of my father. But a larger part didn't care and just wanted my mom.

I didn't know how long I held on to Renee, in that crowded little airport with tons of onlookers with sympathy faces. I just wailed and cried loudly t my throat burned and my head and eyes hurt. I gripped tighter when I felt Charlie try to pull my off of mom. Eventual he got me off and I just turned and sobbed on him.

We both watched with wet eyes and blurry vision as mom boarded the plane and then she was gone. And just like that our family was broken.

The last a remember was my father's strong arms lifting e up as we left the airport and got into the squad car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 1, **

I sat in my small, old bedroom. Shorty, my ever loyal chow mix laid stretched out at the foot of my bed, taking up over a third of the space with his big brown body.

The last time I checked the clock it was about 8:oo pm, so now I'm guessing it to be around, 9. I sat on my twin sized tuning my baby, A beautiful light gray dreadnought style acoustic guitar that I got for my 10th birthday.

I fiddled left and right with the tuning keys, and plucked a few string to make sure it was at the right pitch. Which was gong harder to do so. My guitar, though filled with valuable memories was no doubt old and the string cost money, money that I didn't have. Of course I had a job, every self respecting 14 year old did.

I worked down at the sports and Camping supplies shop with my best bud Mike Newton and his mom. And for some extra pocket cash, I perform a few songs whenever I have time, and wherever they would let me play.

But when your Dog eats everything it see, or attempts to, and if you love fast food, you tend to lose money rather quickly. Things between me and Charlie were kinda Awkward to say the least, I think that he blames me for mom leaving us.

He barely spoke to me at all after mom left, he was like a zombie or some creepy shit like that. He was there, but at the same time he wasn't.

But when he got me this guitar when I was ten, and he found out I had some talent, he started clinging to me like we were best friends, booking my performances and even buying me a mic, amp and updating the dumb old computer in my room so I could recorded songs.

The bastard was only out for the money. I understand why mom left up now, but I wish she would have taken me with her.

Since I was born, I had always looked a lot like Renee, pale and scrawny, longish brown hair and her blue eyes. Known around the town as the pretty boy and known around the locker room as the Girly boy swan. But that also changed when I preformed at the mall in port angeles. All the girls saw me in a new light, and then I gained… fan girls

I could help be shudder when I thought of my fan girls. Don't get me wrong, I like girls just as much as the next guy, And I would be lying if I said I never asked one out to a dance or did something like brought them flowers.

But some girls I know are just down right scary!

But I hope that one day I would lose my pale looks and get one more like dads, tanish and blemishes free. and I would get a new haircut to, shave off all my long hair and get a buzz cut, with a shooting Star design!….. I think it's cool.

Just then, Charlie's brown haired head, leaned in through the open doorway. Weird I didn't hear him pull up in the driveway. He smiled at my emptily. "Hey moose." I sighed, how many times did I tell him that I was no longer 'moose' I was Dante, I had outgrown that nickname long ago. Sadly not in a literal sense of growing, because that's something that I haven't been doing lately. I was…. Short! There I said it, The forbidden word, the one word that could send my into a spiraling sense of despair. I haven't grown in inch sense I was ten years old.

It kinda funny when you think about it, at ten I gained my talent but lost my height gain… or whatever it's called. I was till to this day only a pitiful… 4'9. It was a huge blow to the manly pride.

"the pizza's here." then he left. Of course, we had pizza almost 4 times a week because between the two of us, we could cook to save our life's.

I set the Instrument down and got up. I Rubbed shorty's big furry head and whistled for him to follow me. The dog grunted as he jumped off the bed and followed my down the stairs into the kitchen.

Nothing about the house had changed, we still had the pictures of us when we were a whole family. I don't know why Charlie kept them up, they only hurt to look at. But when he looked at them, he looks happy to me.

"It's half sausage and half pepperoni." Charlie said when we got to the small kitchen.

He was still dressed in his Police uniform, boots, badge and at least he hung up his Rifle. I responded with a quiet okay, and grabbed a paper plate and threw two slices on the it., not caring to see what toppings they were.

I was about to go back up to my room when I heard Charlie clear his throat. And he nodded at the kitchen chair opposite of him, from his place at the table. I mentally groaned and sat pulled out the chair.

Please not another man-to-man talk. The last one kept me locked in my room for a whole week. But at least I know how to operate a condom now, heh-heh….. I hate my life…

Shorty took his usual place by my side, laying down on his stomach falling asleep again. I swore he was the laziest dog in the world.

Sitting myself down, a pick up a slice and shoved it in my mouth taking a large bite.

Maybe if I finished fast enough he'll let me go.

Charlie took a bite of his own and swallowed before speaking.

"Well Moose, tomorrow starts your first year of high school, Excited." he said with a bored tone in his voice, like he felt obligated to do this.

I shrugged, taking another bite of the food, I ripped off a piece or pepperoni and held over Shorty's nose. The dog quickly woke up and snatched from it my fingers.

"It's cool I guess, it'll be nice to hang out with the guys all at the same time again."

I said simply. Trying to plan a get together with Justin, Eric, Tyler, and Ben was a lot of work and if their girlfriends found out about it they would want to go and it was all just too much work for me to handle. I was never a very organized person, I defiantly got that from Renée.

Charlie nodded slightly. Okay what did he want from me.

"Well that's nice, I wanted to talk to you about some new students your getting tomorrow."

Now that got my attention, new students were as rare as a four leaf clovers, you could count on one hand how many new people you would get at forks High school. But more importantly how did Charlie, Mr. Fishing and playing cards for a hobby. Find out before me.

"We got new students! That's awesome, do you know anything abut them?" I said excitedly. Charlie smiled but of course it didn't reach his eyes.

When ever I talked to my dad I was never able to look him in the eye, the coldness and pain there scared me more than anything.

Charlie nodded. "Yep, the new town doctor, Carlisle Cullen and his wife moved here. And they have five adopted kids." I blinked, Five kids! My dad barely a seconds time for me, This Carlisle guy must a super hero or something.

Charlie must of seen my amazement and shock explained. "They're all about a year or so older than you. They're going to school with you and I want you to be polite and friendly." Charlie said seriously and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Me, the loudest, most cheerful, and what some people call most idiotic kid in all of forks.

Yeah Okay that was going to definitely happen.

NOT!

I was starting my High school life! I needed a big bang! Something to let everyone know my name! I need lights! Friends! Cheers!

….I need attention…

"Of course Dad! I will represent to swan name with pride!" I said, mock saluting him.

Charlie wasn't amused.

"Am serious Moose, I want you to be as helpful as you can show them the classes, lockers-"

"Dad, This is my first year at the school too, It'll be like the blind leading the blond!" I cut him off. I can't believe it, he wanted my to be their little tour guide, it was my first day two!

"Yes, but your Friends with some of the older kids their like Mike and Tyler they should be juniors now." Charlie pushed.

I shook my head. "I'm friends with Justin, Mike's little brother. Me and mike are cool though, but ever sense Tyler stared dating Lauren I can't be seen with him." I explained with a shudder.

Lauren was scary business, I meet her about two year ago at Justin's brithday party, I still don't know way the hell she was there. She was bossy, mean and just not a nice person. And after I sung for them she attacked me!

Well not really attacked, I had no physical injuries but emotionally I was scared for life!

She thought I was so cute, and she tried to kiss me! Kiss! Yuck! Now a kiss from Angela, okay. One from Jessica, hm okay. But Lauren, NOPE!

I spent the next hours in the shower, I just couldn't get the dirty feeling off of me.

"Charlie sighed, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache. "Look moose, just promise your behave okay."

I forced a happy shit-eating grin on my face.

"Sure thing! Pops!" I said before shoving the rest of the pizza in my mouth. Tomorrow would be a very interesting day. And I still had to plan something that would get everyone's attention.


End file.
